


Dungeon Crawlers

by frozentiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Kitten Roleplay, Mating, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: Some of the female shepards are captured by bandits and brought to an old castle dungeon. It doesn't take long before the girls accept their new masters.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Lucina

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from my last two works because i want to dabble into different kinks and story tones with my first few stories. I am going to make a few chapters for this, each one will focus on a different girl with cameos from the others sprinkled in.

Lucina was beginning to think escape was impossible, She was currently in a dungeon deep under an old castle. The dungeon was cold and there was lots of rubble and some water leaking in a few places. Currently she was chained to a wall waiting to be brought to wherever the others had been taken. There were faint echoes of her friend's voices from somewhere in the dungeon. She was unable to make out much but she swore she could here moaning and panting mixed with some sounds of slapping. Fearing the worst and that her friends may be being tortured she began to try and think of a way to escape. She got up off the cold stone floor and started trying to slip her slender hands through the chains but it was no use. Not wanting to give up yet she put her foot on the wall and began pushing herself off with force hoping the chains may be weak and would snap. Unfortunately it became obvious that these chains were not rusted like everything else in this place, in fact it seemed the chains were brand new. Her foot slipped off the stone wall causing her to fall into a small puddle below, soaking her in water.

“Oh looks someone got dirty already” A large rough looking middle aged man had entered the room as she fell. Lucina noticed another man with the big guy, the second one looked young probably in his early twenties and had a fit body.

“Well this one is all yours kid i'm gonna go check on the night watch” The large man left the room and started down the hall leaving just Lucina and the younger bandit. He went over to her and pulled out a metal collar with a leash attached. She tried to fight him but he was strong and she was unable to move very much being chained to the wall. He slipped the collar around her neck and took off the other chains bounding her. The man pulled her up and yanked the collar forcing her to follow him. They started down the hall and Lucina began to hear her friends more clearly, she was still unsure what was being done to them.

She got her answer when they stopped in front of a room and inside were two of her comrades who were naked and being violated. Olivia was bent over some rubble and was currently being fucked from behind by one of the bandits. She was panting and moaning hotly like she was in heat as the sound of the man's hips meeting her thick ass reverberated around the room. Lucina could see large drops of seman leaking out of her with every thrust. On the other side of the room on an old wooden table Cherche was lying down. Her skin was covered in spunk and every inch of her was painted white. She currently had a thick cock of a bandit in her mouth and was deep throating it. For some reason she seemed to be enjoying the rough treatment of the man.

Lucina was in shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and then the horrible reality set in that she too would be used as a plaything for the bandits. She was tugged along to the next room in the hall and led inside. The room was empty save for a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling. The bandit put her in the new chains despite her struggling. He took the leash off it but left the collar itself on her. To the side was the other end of the chains where one could decide how much movement the person bonded could have. Lucina was forced to a straight standing position by the chains and the bandit approached her. 

“Better get you out of those wet clothes and ready to go” the bandit said casually clearly having done this plenty of times. He reached for her hips gripping them roughly, slowly he lowered her pants down to her ankles. Taking her boots off he slid the rest of the pants onto the floor, then cut her shirt open with a knife and ripped it off. Lucina closed her eyes in embarrassment, she was in nothing but a dark blue bra and panties. The bandit cut her lacy bra off and tossed it away. Next he went behind and lowered the panties to her knees. Her breast and pussy were completely exposed. She heard something hit the floor and turned around noticing the bandit had removed his pants and small clothes leaving his fat cock in full view. Lucina shivered at the sight of the large meat she had never seen one that thick before and was worried if it would hurt a lot. She whimpered as the man began dragging his cock up and down her folds letting a little bit of the tip slide in each time. The bandit was shocked when he noticed that for some reason her pussy was already getting wet. He heard from some of the guys that the other girls they captured didn't take long to become submissive little sluts but this was a surprise. He was well aware though that she would act in denial at first but eventually would come around the being a whore.

Once he was satisfied with how lubed up his cock was he took her hips and forced them onto him as he thrusted inside of her. Lucina yelped loudly from the sudden intrusion in her. The man began a fast rough pace slamming balls deep into her each time. She could hear the lewd sound of his balls slapping against her ass, she tried to remain strong not letting into the growing desires of her body. But after a few minutes of pounding on her small pussy and hearing Olivia in the next room scream in delight Lucina's body couldn't resist its natural urges anymore. She began to get wetter and tighter causing the bandit to groan. Lucina also began to moan but she bit her tongue and tried to hold them back. Seeing her not being honest with herself the bandit began pinching and rubbing her small nipples. This caused her to lose it as her pussy gushed all over the cock fucking her and she made loud hot moans. At this point the bandit wasn’t even forcing her to push her hips back; she was doing it instinctively. Lucina kept telling herself that she wasn’t enjoying it but with every pump pushing a thick cock into her slick hole she began to loosen up more and more.

After almost an hour of rough fucking the two were now in perfect sync with each other. Lucina pushed her hips back forcing the cock deep into her, while the bandit continued playing with her nipples since it seemed to make her squeeze tighter when he did. She began to pant and moan loudly completely accepting her role as his bitch. The floor was becoming covered in her juices as non stop drips of her cum fell from the cock each time he pulled back. Noticing the nice round ass the slut had he began to knead it roughly causing her to squirm and whine. She was close to cumming there was no way she could last for much longer; his cock was simply too thick. Her pussy was extremely tight from having such a fit physique and he was spreading it to the limit. It was a good thing she was lubing the cock up nicely so there was no problem sliding in and out. When the bandit took a hand from her ass and started rubbing her swollen clit that was it for the poor girl. Splashes of girl cum covered the man's cock making it even slicker so he could hammer away at the bitch's tiny cunt at full speed. With her pussy begging for cum he had no choice and started cumming with her. Hot sticky cum began to fill Lucina’s womb and when that was full it flooded her tunnel and poured onto the floor below, Lucina's pussy was tightening and pulling trying to milk every drop of the warm liquid. Once they both were done the bandit pulled out slowly trying to savor the feeling of her tight walls. His cock came out with a loud pop as thick cum began to flow like a river from her swollen cunt.

Lucina stood there in the middle of the room panting after a long rough mating session. The bandit pulled his pants up and gave her ass a little smack earning a whimper in response from her. He began to leave the room thanking her for the fun. She could hear his footsteps getting further and further away. Noticing a crack in the wall Lucina looked through and saw Olivia taking a man in her mouth and pussy at the same time while Cherche was riding another bandit in the corner. Both women were drenched in cum with some spilling from their pussys each time a cock thrusted into them. The sight began to excite Lucina hoping she would join them in that bliss soon.

After a few minutes another man entered Lucina’s room. He was a bit taller and muscular but he also looked quite young, most likely being just a few years older than the last man. Lucina pushed her hips forward and spread her legs giving the bandit a nice view of her still swollen pussy that was sticky with cum. The man walked over yanking her collar and pulling her into a kiss. One which became quite messy as both tongues twirled and explored each other's mouths making sure the two swapped plenty of saliva. He began pulling down his pants and Lucina was happy to see this cock was just as thick as her last mate. Grabbing her thighs, the bandit gave the soft skin a squeeze before he pulled her in the air. He placed his hands on Lucina’s perfect round and firm ass giving them a nice massage loving just how soft and creamy her skin was. Lining her pussy over his cock he lowered her onto it causing both to moan from the warm connection.

Lucina wrapped her legs around his waist and began to bounce on the fat cock, letting gravity do most of the work when descending. The cum from her earlier fuck made his cock slide in smoothly to the back of her snug warm pocket which coiled like a snake around the thick rod giving it hard squeezes. The bandit couldn’t get over how tight she was. It made his cock get to feel every inch of her slick walls as he pushed in, he was thrusting up in time with her bounces forcing the tip of his cock against her cervix with every drop of the sluts hips. The room was filled with the sound of skin connecting as Lucina rode him like her life depended on it. She put her arms around his neck and having her tiny breast in the man's face he gave the small nipples rough licks and bites. Lucina’s voice was getting louder and more desperate as she began understanding why Olivia was making such lewd sounds earlier, these bandits' cocks were the best!

The man fucking Lucina started to throb in her warm hole, the feeling of the thick cock pulsing nearly brought her to orgasm. But she stopped herself from cumming, though it wasn’t easy she wanted to feel him cum first. The bandit was also trying his hardest to not blow his load as well but the girl's cunt was just too much and it took everything he had, biting his lip till it bled to stop himself. Lucina could see he was holding back but she wanted her prize so she leaned into him and whined for his cum in a cute soft voice. That was the last straw. He pulled her down hard till he was balls deep and shouted into the ceiling as he began to unload. Lucina wanted him to give her every drop so she began mewling like a kitten in his ear giving it soft licks. It worked like a charm as she felt his balls empty inside her. There was even more cum than the last guy and it poured out of her pussy once it was full, covering the man and the floor in sticky fluids. She joined him in climax as the warmth filling her belly was just too good. Her cum also added to the mess pooling on the floor. 

The two stayed still for a few minutes, he enjoyed the snug walls embracing his cock and she enjoyed the warmth of said cock. He slowly lifted her off him causing Lucina to squeal as once again a cock left her with a loud pop and stream of cum. He went over to the side of the room and gave her more chain length so she could lay down and rest for a bit before someone else wanted a go. She was exhausted from almost two hours of being fucked, her eyes began to close. The bandit laughed and left the slut to rest up for she still had a whole night ahead of her.

Lucina woke up to a warm sponge washing her messy cunt, she looked at who was doing it and was surprised to see Cordelia wearing nothing but ripped thigh highs that barely covered her. She had a bucket of warm water with her and was gently rubbing clean all the cum stains left on Lucina. She noticed that the young girl was now awake.

“Sorry i didn't mean to wake you, try and get some more sleep the men are gonna want to play some more in a bit.” Cordelia had a warm smile as she said that like it was completely normal.  
“What about Olivia and Cherche? Are they ok?” Lucina asked  
“Of course I just finished washing them, they are also resting up for later. They had quite the busy night so far though it looks like the same is true for you huh?” Cordelia smirked  
“Yeah i kinda liked it, is that wrong?” Lucina sheepishly replied  
“Absolutely not, we are their whores now it's our job to be good sluts and please our masters~” Cordelia had clearly been broken as well

Once Lucina was cleaned Cordelia gave her a reassuring smile and a small warm blanket before she got up to leave. After the pegasus knight was gone and Lucina was alone again she went back into a peaceful sleep. A few hours went by before Lucina was woken up by the first bandit that had fucked her. He was back for more and ready to go at the petite girl again. He gave her a cup of cold water first which she took and chugged down. He removed the chains on her arms leaving only the collar on knowing she wouldn’t try to escape anymore. She nuzzled into his lap and he started petting her head. “My brother said you were like a kitty but i didn't think he was serious” the man said as she gave soft moans from the pets she received.

“Kitty must be in heat, lay down and let master breed you.” He was fully committed to the kitty play which Lucina happily went along with.

She laid her back on the blanket and spread her legs wide showing off her now clean pussy. Not wanting to waste another minute away from the snug hole the bandit quickly got undressed and inserted into her already dripping insides. He got right to work and pinned her down and started pumping deep, putting her into a mating press. Lucina squeaked at the sudden fucking she was given. She kept her legs spread nice and wide so he had full access to her and from this angle she could see his cock sliding in and out of her, it moved so fast it was like a blur.

“Good kitten now purr for master” He said as he yanked her collar. Lucina enjoyed the new nickname she was given and began to purr softly every time he hilted inside her. The purring was turning him on so much as he put his hands against the floor to give him a better angle to pump straight down into the kitten's slick pussy. She began to claw at his back leaving scratch marks which only encouraged him to keep going. He wasn't being rough like last time, he was pumping fast but gently not wanting to hurt his kitten only wanting to breed her. The bandit put his head into her neck and gave soft kisses of affection which she happily returned the favor. Now that his head was close to hers she made sure to purr straight into her ear driving him wild with lust.

The two mated for hours in that position, Lucina’s pussy was swollen and sensitive from the nonstop trusting of a thick cock. The blanket was drenched as she had come multiple times and he had switched to a slower pace dragging his cock slowly each time it slid back from her soft insides so both could enjoy it fully. She was purring and nuzzling into his neck like a full blown kitten at this point and every time he touched her womb she would gasp hotly. Both of them were slick with sweat from the long session they were having which served to make the sex all the hotter.

Lucina came again for the countless time, gushing all over her master and massaging him with the walls of her cunt. This time though he decided to join her. Finally cumming after hours of sex ensuring the load was quite big. Lucina mewled loudly with need from every squirt of cum her masters twitching cock gave. Her pussy was unable to hold the sheer amount of jizz pouring into her and it began to leak out from where they were connected. She was a little disappointed that it all couldn’t fit inside her but it felt good regardless. He pulled back from her and sat down on the floor catching his breath. Both of their bones felt like jelly from the long workout but despite that Lucina forced herself up and got between his legs. She nuzzled into his cock which was covered with both their cum and she gave it long soft licks. He looked down and saw his kitten cleaning his cock with her tongue, she lapped up all the juices on it then gave it kisses. The sight of such a lewd thing combined with the way her warm tongue felt sliding across his skin caused him to cum again. She took the tip in her mouth just before he spilled and drank all the milk, staring into his eyes purring from the warm treat the whole time.

After that she became the bandits little horny kitty. They got her a collar with her name on it as the kitten roleplay stuck. She was happy being theirs and would be a good girl and please her masters whenever they wanted.


	2. Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite dancer Olivia becomes a bandit cumdump and loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this chapter so i hope you like it!

Olivia was standing in a small room that had random piles of clothing scattered around. There were plenty of different colors and sizes but they were all women’s clothing and were very skimpy. In front of her were a lacy bra and panties in a shade of pink that matched her hair which was no doubt done on purpose. the undergarments were clearly not meant to actually cover anything as they were see through giving anyone full view of her naked body. She had been told to change into those and give some of the bandits that were holding her captive a “show”. Olivia shivered at the thought of what they meant by that.

A guard had been sent with her to make sure she didn't try anything while changing into her new clothes. Though how was she supposed to change with him watching, that was way too embarrassing she thought with her face flushed red. The guard yelled at her to hurry up causing the girl to jump. Resolving herself to the humiliation figuring they were bound to make her do worse soon she began to remove her dancing outfit exposing her erotic body. The bandit would make lewd remarks and whistles as he enjoyed seeing her strip in front of him. Olivia had a body men drooled over. She had breasts that you couldn't fit all in one hand, her stomach was flat with round curves on her hips, She had a large shapely butt with thick upper thighs and her skin was pale like snow and soft like a pillow. Men from all over would come to see her dances and stalkers were not an uncommon problem she faced but her friend Basilio would always scare them away. Unfortunately he wasn't here to save her this time.

Once Olivia was finished changing the guard and she made their way through the dungeon. It was old and broken down clearly having been around for a long time. Though she noticed that the bandits had made improvements to the place. A lot of the rooms in the east wing where they were now had been turned into fully furnished bedrooms. There were even a few surprisingly clean updated bathrooms, a decent sized room filled with showers and there was also a large kitchen. As they entered the west wing it was very different, most rooms were empty or filled with rubble and leaks. As they walked Olivia could hear men talking and laughing. They entered a large room that had an L shaped couch on the right, on the left were some chairs and a small empty bookshelf. The center of the room is what caught Olivia’s attention. There was a small round table with some chairs scattered around it. But the real eye catcher was that her friend Cordelia was laying on the table surrounded by men. On one end She had a man between her legs holding one up over his shoulder as he pumped into her hard, there were two men on the left and right having their cocks stroked by her hands and on the other end of the table a man was shoving his cock down her throat. She was making loud slurps and moans as the men used her as they pleased. Codelia didn't seem to be fighting them at all and was gladly accepting the men's lust.

Olivia began to shiver in terror but the guard pushed her over to the right side of the room. On the couch three men sat all of them were quite fit and surprisingly young for bandits the oldest looked to be in his mid twenties. Together they were watching the erotic show before them, but now the real entertainment had arrived.

Olivia was standing there trying to cover her body but she couldn't really hide much given her clothing. The guard who brought her sat on the couch with his comrades sitting back; they all glared at her body like wild hungry animals staring at fresh meat. Her face began to turn red. She moved her hands to cover the blushing face but all that accomplished was giving the men an even better view of her gorgeous body.

“Damn this bitch has to have the sexyest body ive ever seen!” One of them shouted.  
“Your right she looks like such a good fuck and i bet hardly anyone has taken her for a ride yet” Another snikered.  
“When we’re done she will be quite familiar with taking cock though” His friend replied

Their comments were only adding to her fears. The bandits told her to dance for them but she just stood there covering her face shivering. Annoyed with the whore not following orders one of them went up to her and spanked her plump ass causing her to yelp. Understanding now that she couldn’t ignore them she began to shyly dance for them. The guys were mesmerized at the way her body moved while dancing, she moved with grace and precision every movement was part of a routine and calculated. The dancing highlighted how sexy she was causing the men to get hard instantly. The way her thick ass jiggled and the shake of her wide hips combined with those large boobs bouncing with her movements. They became enthralled by the beauty before them and they couldn’t wait to cover her in their seed.

Not able to resist any longer two of the men walked up to her, one put his hands under the lacy bra and began kneading her large bust. The other was rubbing his erection against her butt while sliding his hands across her hips. The other two remained seated rubbing their cocks while they watched. Olivia was whining from the attention her body was receiving, the man who was touching her hips moved one hand down to her pussy. She had a small tuft of pink hair above it with lips that were quickly becoming slick. He sunk one finger into her and began to rub gently trying to make her wetter. With the added feeling of her sensitive tits being touched it didn't take long before the man's digits inside her were covered in juices. The two men touching her started playing rock paper scissors, the one who lost went to sit on the couch with his friends. The lucky winner being the guy rubbing from behind fingering her, pulled his fingers from the now wet pussy and pulled the panties she had on to the floor.

She didn't fight back accepting defeat and that there was no way to stop them from doing what they wanted with her. The bandit poked her cunt with a fat cock causing Olivia to panic, it was way too big it would hurt for sure. She was unaware their plan however was they wanted her to submit and enjoy being used as a fuck hole. So that's why they had been feeling up and fingering her earlier so she would be nice and wet so they could slide in with her feeling nothing but pleasure. The fat dick pushed into her tight slick walls splitting them open. She tried to stifle her moans but as he began to give steady pumps to the back of her pussy she couldn't stop herself, the two stood next to the couch ramping up their sex as the one’s sitting down masterbaited to the show of both Olivia and Cordelia being fucked.

“Holy shit her pussy is the tightest i've ever had, we are in for some fun boys!” The bandit fucking her shouted to his friends who cheered and laughed. Olivia could feel him inside her, his cock was thick and hot and she couldn’t stop moaning louder and louder. With every second she began to enjoy it more realizing pretty quickly that sex with big cocks felt so good, she now understood Cordelia’s lack of resisting. Her pussy was treating the dick to a nice wet massage in response to these thoughts. He took her wrist and pulled her arms behind, the hard thrust would push her body forward and then he would yank her arms pulling the girl back to meet his pumps. This caused her ass to smack against him hard every time making a loud slap. 

They went at it for a few minutes until Olivia came, accepting her role as a bandit whore. She clenched tight around the man's cock causing him to ejaculate. Olivia felt the warm cum fill her womb making the dancer shiver in delight. After the bandit was done cumming he let her go, she fell onto the couch laying down with her hips in the air giving the man a nice view of his seman leaking from the slut. She laid there catching her breath when one of the men that was watching came up behind her. He put his dick between her thighs and began to pump his cock back and forth enjoying the way her soft pale skin felt on his shaft. The cum dripping from her pussy worked as a lube letting him go at a speedy pace. He was already close to cumming and fucking her thighs were a good way to get him over the finish line. Olivia felt the cock throb knowing full well what came next as he pulled away and covered her fat ass in lines of cum.

Hearing loud groans pulled Olivia’s attention to the center of the room, she saw Cordelia moaning while taking creampies in her pussy and mouth while the two she jacked off came all over her modest chest. After satisfying themselves with the red head three of the men took off while the remaining one pulled her up and took Cordelia to the showers as he wasn't quite done with her yet. This left Olivia alone with the four bandits by the couch.

Two of them had yet to cum so she got up and went over to one, sitting down on his cock with her back to him. She gasped as another thick cock filled her snug pussy. The other bandit who had yet to use her walked over and bent her head down to his cock not wasting a second he pushed it into the warm embrace of a wet mouth. The man she was sitting on was giving her ass nice squeezes as she began to bounce on his lap while licking and sucking the cock in her mouth. At this point she was fully committed to performing lewd acts for the boys. Bouncing harder and harder on the cock she was sitting on, the man moaned and laid back letting the bitch do the work for him while enjoying the sight of her butt shaking with each drop onto him. Meanwhile the one fucking her mouth grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head up and down his cock giving a nice rough throat fuck. Olivia covered the cock in her mouth with spit and gave it licks as it would pull out, When he pushed back into the back of her throat she would gag and choke on it. Because of her hard work the two men were throbbing in no time. She came first causing her throat and vagina walls to spasm around the dicks. Both men let out a loud groan as the pumped loads of cum into her belly and womb making Olivia feel all warm inside.

The bandits pulled out and sat back as Olivia fell to the floor. They all gave the slut compliments and congratulations for making them all orgasm so hard. One pointed her to where the showers were so she could clean up while they rested. She got up wobbling a little from all the sex and made her way to the showers. When there she saw in one shower stall Cordelia was being pushed against a wall and fucked. The man was hammering into her cunt at full speed and she was crying out hotly from the rough fucking clearly loving it. Olivia got into an empty stall and washed off, looking over at the two mating while she did. Afterwards she headed back to the room she was in earlier and saw the bandits were still sitting down relaxing. When she entered naked and all clean the boys got hard again at the irresistible body of a dancer.

Without having to be told she got down on her knees and wrapped her boobs tightly around one of their cocks giving his shaft a nice snug hole to fuck. Olivia drooled onto his cock letting it get slick and wet. Only the tip of his cock could be seen through the large mounds holding onto him, he started pumping up and down between her breasts. Her tits were very warm and soft with them also now soaked in her spit allowing him to thrust into them smoothly. Olivia could see drops of precum forming on his tip so she stuck her small pink tongue out and gave his slit licks lapping up any pre he leaked. She started dragging her boobs up and down the thrusting cock to add more pleasure for the bandit, causing him to shout as cum exploded from between Olivia’s tits covering them in sperm. Pulling off his dick she scooped up the spunk with her fingers and licked them clean. Earning an applause from the bandits for the show.

Happy with his titjob the man pulled her onto his lap and the two began to make out. She leaned into him deepening the kisses and letting his tongue dominate hers and explore the inside of her mouth. He grabbed the dancer’s ass cheeks and squeezed them loving how soft they felt in his hands. Once they were out of breath they pulled away panting. Olivia got up and went over to the table in the center of the room, leaning over it she pushed her hips out and raised her butt in the air. She reached one hand around and spread her pussy lips with her fingers giving the men full view of her wet velvet insides. The men understood their bitch was in need of some more cock and all got up and formed a line beside her.

They took turns hammering away roughly at her pussy, dicking her down nice and deep. Olivia panted like a bitch the entire time the men's hips slammed into her thick ass over and over again for hours. She was treated to a constant barrage of thrust rubbing her pussy walls stretching them to accommodate the fat cocks. Her vagina clenched like a vice for each guy giving them the full experience of her warm snug hole. The men would groan as the hungry cunt would beg for cum and boy did they deliver. Each fuck ended with a huge creampie or shot of cum on her. They filled her over and over forming a pool of sperm beneath their feet as she became their personal cumdump. After the men were done rutting the bitch they left her there and took off. Olivia's back and ass were drenched in lines of hot cum and her pussy poured thick sperm out like a waterfall. She stayed like that for a few minutes catching her breath. Her hips and legs were sore and her pussy was swollen from so much rough use.

A bandit she had never seen came into the room. He heard from the guys they had a new slut who was a great fuck and had a body that was out of this world. And he was not disappointed Olivia definitely lived up to the hype. Grabbing her ponytail he yanked her up and forced her to follow him. She was unable to walk from so much sex so he lifted her in his arms and continued on down the hall. They entered a room that only had a table and some rubble in it. On the edge of the room Olivia saw Cherche, she was currently sitting on the table with a man between her legs giving her slow thrust as she moaned. Noticing Olivia was there Cherche gave her a wink and smile before going back to focusing on her partner.

Olivia was put on the rubble and like a good bitch she got on all fours and presented her ass. The bandit who broght her there shoved his cock in her pussy and went to work giving the girl another rough fuck. She began panting like she was in heat as he was slamming into her at a rapid pace. She stayed still and let her new mate use her to get off. After a few minutes he slammed into her and filled her womb with hot thick cum for the countless time today. As Olivia enjoyed her creampie moaning and curling her toes in pleasure she saw Lucina being brought to the next room.

"Good" she thought, now Lucina could feel how good being a whore was. Another man came in a few minutes later and began using Olivia’s mouth, she took non stop loads of cum that night loving every second of it.

A few days later the bandits got a pole setup for Olivia. She would pole and lap dance for them becoming their own personal striper. After her shows she would let all of them fuck her being more then happy becoming a cumdump for the men. She learned quickly creampies were her favorite treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Cordelia, feel free to leave any suggestions for future chapters as i am open to using some i like.


	3. Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The redheaded pegasus knight takes plenty of loads.

The dungeon room was silent save for Cordelia’s breathing. It was an empty room that had cracked walls and some water leaking from the ceiling, the only light was a lantern on the wall in a corner. The bandits had removed all her armor and riding clothes leaving the once proud pegasus knight in only her panties and thigh highs. Cordelia had light skin with a slim fit body, her boobs were small but perky and could be grabbed easily with one hand. She compensated with wide hips and a large firm butt from years of riding and training.

She was left alone by the bandits for what seemed like an hour before one entered the room appearing to be a little drunk. He had a large fit frame and appeared to be in his mid thirties. Cordelia covered her chest as he approached, she feared what he would do to her in this exposed state. Unbuckling his pants they fell to the floor with a thud revealing his large meaty cock. Looking away in disgust she knew he would use that ugly thing on her and she had no choice but to accept it.

“Well what are you waiting for bitch get to work” He slurred each word while grabbing her hair roughly pulling her towards his dick. Cordelia hesitated; she knew one way or another he would force her and hoping that if she went along he would be gentle she moved close to him. The bandit smiled at her cooperation and rubbed himself against her soft lips smearing them in his precum. She gave the tip nervous licks making him groan in response but not satisfied with just that he pushed his cock past her lips and into the warm wet hole. He used his grip on her head to push her up and down his shaft loving the way she tightened her lips and mouth. Cordelia gave the cock hard licks and sucks trying to get him off quickly so she could be done with this humiliating act. Gagging every time it hit the back of her mouth the bandit got a nice deepthroat blowjob, her throat would squeeze in response to the rod filling it making him groan louder and louder. She couldn’t take much more of this and hoped he would just hurry up a finish. Lucky for her she got her wish, unlucky for her he came inside. Cordelia felt warm thick cum pumping straight down her throat, she tried not to choke but there was just too much so she spit his cock out coughing up cum. The man was disappointed she didn't swallow all of it but he chose to cover her face and hair with the rest of his climax instead. Cordelia sat on the ground shivering, her face was dripping with his sperm and her hair was sticky with some of the gooey liquid making her look like a mess.

She felt her pride as a knight had been destroyed after being used like a common whore for a bandits pleasure. Aware that he wouldn't be done with just that she breathed in and steadied herself for what would come next hoping that maybe this time he would go easy on her. The man answered those hopes by pushing her to the ground and turning her back to him, sliding her panties down to the knees he put her in a prime doggy position.

The bandit was drunk and horny so he shoved his cock into her cunt without a second thought. She was tight almost painfully so and was already wet and ready for him, no doubt she had gotten this way because of their oral fun he thought. Cordelia was whining from the deep hard thrust into her pussy and began to let moans slip through being unable to resist what her body wanted. Loving the round butt in front of him he gave it a hard smack and was surprised from the result. When he spanked her she screamed in pleasure and her pussy squeezed like a vice gushing fluids all over him. Both of them were in shock from what just happened. The bandit smiled and began to pump harder smacking her ass with one hand while pulling her hair with the other. Each thrust combined with a pull of her hair and a smack on her ass caused the knights mind to go blank. She began to push back against him letting his cock slide deeper into her pussy all the way to the womb. After a few minutes he looked down and saw she had her tongue hanging out and was panting like a dog from the rough treatment he was giving her. What a slut he thought as he pounded her now slick and dripping pussy. Cordelia’s ass cheeks were red from a barrage of spanks and her pussy was swollen from being used like a toy for the bandit as he rutted her hard and fast. She began to accept her place as a whore learning to enjoy it pretty quickly. They both came together, she squirted all over him while squeezing her cunt trying to milk him dry and in return her pussy was pumped with an endless amount of cum filling her womb completely in warmth. Pulling out with a satisfied sigh the bandit got up and left leaving Cordelia panting with cum dripping from her pussy gasping with every large glop that fell out from her used cunt.

She laid down and rested thinking over the event that just happened. Why did she enjoy it and how could she give in so easily she wondered. A few moments later another bandit arrived and ordered her to follow. She got up quickly and pulled her panties on following the man down the hall. He was surprised by how eager she was but assumed one of the others taught her how good sex with large cocks felt. They walked for a bit and passed a room where Cherche was undressing in front of a bandit. She was slowly taking her clothes off and making a show of the ordeal shaking her boobs and ass while throwing her underwear at the man. They kept walking and entered a room with a couch on the side and a table in the middle. There were a lot of men in the room, some were sitting on the couch looking like they were waiting for something while the others were sitting next to the table. They all looked fit and young which made Cordelia happy and excited for the chance to have sex with them.

Accepting that she was a whore now Cordelia got on the table on all fours and showed off her body. She took off her panties and gave them to one of the men who happily accepted his gift. Then she sat down and spread her legs using her fingers to spread her pussy lips open letting the men see the cum from earlier stuffed inside. This got all of them excited as their cocks throbbed at the sight of the sexy girls cunt filled with white cream. She started rubbing her clit and masterbaited in front of them while they pulled out their cocks and stood around joining her in masterbation. The men would use the hands unoccupied by their cocks to touch and caress her body enjoying the soft skin and pinching her nipples and ass earning cute squeaks in response. Pushing her fingers deep inside while rubbing her clit felt good and was made all the more erotic from being watched by so many men. Cordelia came from the attention squirting all over the table below her. The bandits followed her as they began shooting spurts of cum at her. She was covered in warm jizz as they used her body as a canvas and painted her white.

One of the men grabbed her hips and pulled the girl forward, shoving his cock into her pussy suddenly causing her to moan. Another one came behind her and pulled Cordelia’s head down onto the table. He inserted his cock into her mouth and pushed into the warm tight throat. She reached up and took two other cocks in her hands and began to play with them. The men in her mouth and pussy started to fuck her hard and deep while she jerked off the other two with her soft hands. The one in her pussy pulled one of her slender legs over his shoulder so he could give deeper thrust beginning to slam against her cervix. She was lost in a haze of lust as she was gangbanged by four handsome bandits with huge cocks. Cordelia thought she saw Olivia enter the room but was too busy with her boys to pay any attention. Surprisingly Cordelia felt safe and secure being used by the bandits, she knew they would take good care of her from here on out so she let her worries drift away while she was pounded by cocks. They started to throb and groan from the bitch working them forcing quick orgasms. The two in her pussy and mouth pushed all the way in and began unloading while the two she jerked off shot their climaxes onto her chest, she moaned as warmth filled and covered her body.

They pulled out and admired their work before three of them left. She was pulled up by the remaining as he took her hand and led them down the hall. They entered a room with shower stalls that were separated by waist high pieces of wood. He pulled her into a stall and turned on the shower, warm water began to pour onto them as they got close together. Both of them rubbed the others body gently making sure to clean each other off. He spread her pussy and cleaned all the cum out. The bandit was being gentle and kind, making Cordelia blush as she pulled his face in and gave him sweet kisses. The two hugged and kissed while washing and enjoying the warmth of water and the other person's body. He leaned his head into her neck and gave light pecks and licks causing her to moan. Then he cupped her breast and massaged them while she stroked his hardening cock as thanks. She pushed against the wall and stuck her butt out while shaking her hips slowly trying to entice her mate. The bandit gave her a kiss and the two tongues swirled around each other as he felt up her ass. He pushed his cock into her pussy slowly while never breaking their kiss. Quickly the two picked up speed as he fucked her into the wall, the man bit into her neck as he thrusted quicker and quicker while she moaned and cried in bliss. Once he made her orgasm he pulled out and made Cordelia get on her knees and was treated to a warm facial. The two washed off again and before leaving he gave her a kiss and whispered to meet later in his room for some fun with him and his roommate.

Cordelia stayed in the warm shower for a bit longer before drying off with a nearby towel he left and proceeded down the dungeon corridors completely nude. She was stopped by one of the bandits, he gave her a bucket with water and a sponge.

“Go clean up your friends. The boys are done for now but want them clean for later” He said while walking off. Cordelia continued on and found two rooms, one had Lucina chained up on the ground while the other had Cherche and Olivia laying down on a table and some rubble. All her friends were sleeping and covered in cum. She went into one of the rooms and began washing Cherche and Olivia both gave happy groans from the warm water but didn't wake up. Next she went and cleaned Lucina who did wake up but Cordelia managed to get her back to sleep. After she went and found some old blankets in a nearby room and draped it over them so they didn't get cold. Happy that they were sleeping peacefully, Cordelia made her way to the bandit from the showers room asking another bandit along the way for directions which he gave in return for a quick handjob. After finding it she entered the bedroom which had two medium sized beds with a table holding a lantern in between them. No one was there yet so she sat down on the bed and looked up at the old ceiling. When she and her friends were captured by a surprise ambush she feared the worst but instead all of them had fully embraced being sluts and were rewarded for their services. The thought of all of them sharing cocks together made Cordelia happy. Laying down her eyelids became heavy. It had been a long day and while she knew there were more tasks to be done before the night was over she closed her eyes and rested up for a bit.

Waking up from the sound of someone entering the room Cordelia got up and saw the man from the showers and another who she assumed was the roommate. She sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs welcoming the boys with a sight of her puffy pussy. The guys began to undress and once done they sat on either side of her and started stroking her legs and pussy while she used her hands to get them nice and hard. Once they were at full length she leaned down and gave each one a kiss before laying back with her legs wide. The bandits both got up and looked at each other before grabbing a coin on the table and betting who got to go first. The roommate won so he got in between her thighs and started hammering her pussy. The straight to rough sex caught her off guard but she took it happlily. Seeing the bitch enjoying herself he put his hand around her neck and pinned it to the bed choking her lightly while fucking the slut. He went quick and rough not caring about anything but chasing his climax, when he did hit it he slammed his cock balls deep and poured his cum into her. He pulled out with a pop and the bandit from the showers took his place and pushed in. Unlike his friend this guy was more gentle and gave steady thrust into her. He made sure she came first before he orgasmed. Like his friend before him though he sunk deep and unloaded into her womb. They keep swapping places and taking her like that. Cordelia moaned and encouraged the boys to keep going. She was rewarded with her pussy being filled with warm cream over and over for hours. Once they had cum for the last time both guys laid next to her on the bed. She happily snuggled between them and fell asleep enjoying their warm bodies and the warm cum stuffed in her cunt.

They all awoke the next morning together and Cordelia received kisses and caress while their morning woods poked her back and belly. She straddled one of their hips and took him into the slick walls of her pussy, not wanting the other to feel left out she called him over and spread her ass for him.

“Go on and use this hole too so you both can enjoy me~” she said in a high voice. Feeling him take the bait her asshole was spread by a fat horny dick. The pleasure of her pussy and ass being full and thrusted into was like nothing she had experienced before. She pushed her hips back to meet their insync thrust as she moaned and panted begging for them to use her as much as they wanted. Her ass was tighter than her pussy and it took everything the bandit had not to blow too soon wanting to enjoy and never leave this snug hole again. The one she was riding began to suck on her nipples making sure each one got attention while the one in her ass began to spank her. The spanks and sucks on her nipples while being filled with so much cock caused her to explode, squirting all over the bed. Her pussy and asshole squeezed to the point where it almost hurt but it felt so good that the guys yelled as they pumped her holes full of cum. They pulled out with a lewd wet sound and Cordelia whined as glops of cream leaked from both her holes.

After that Cordelia would pay nightly visits to peoples rooms and they would spend the night enjoying an eager to please slut who would take cocks in every hole. She would wake up in the mornings cuddled with her boys and would get to work relieving their morning wood before the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is gonna be Cherche!


	4. Cherche Plus Other Girls Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherche plans a party for her new bandit masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took awhile and to be honest i am not a 100% happy with this final chapter but i kinda want to get it over with. This took me so long to write because in all honesty i lost interest in this story but felt like i had to at least finish it before i moved on to new ones. Also i started playing Arknights and that has consumed my life lately. With this chapter i am ending this story but i am open to doing spin offs with this concept and new girls in the future. For now though since i've lost the desire to write this story i am going to be focusing on some new ones i have planned which i am really excited about. Sorry if this disappoints you but hopefully you enjoy my future stories.

It had been a few weeks since the shepherds were captured in an ambush and while the other girls took a bit of convincing Cherche took to being a bandit whore immediately. It had been years since she was given any sexual release and with a bunch of young bandits with large cocks all wanting her she decided to give in with no regrets. Since Cherche was so content with her situation the bandits didn't mind if she went to the surface from time to time since they knew she wouldn't run away.

Currently Cherche was helping one of the bandits bring down boxes of potions into the dungeon. These elixirs were sold on the blackmarket by a plegian dark mage. The potions would imbue a female with magic making it so the pussy would return to the tightness of a virgin, the magic would also make sex more pleasurable for both parties with an added benefit of stopping impregnation. These were the perfect potions for the bandits even if they did come at a high cost.

Cherche and the bandit reached a large room that was going to be used for a “party” later, the second they set down the boxes the bandit was pushed into a chair. Taking off his pants Cherche then turned around and dropped her panties to the ground revealing her soaked pussy and large ass to the man. He grabbed her butt and began kneading and slapping it making his slut let out a small gasp with every hit. Cherche then reached around and put her hands on his hips as she slowly moved herself above the now hard cock below.

Without any warning she slammed her butt down into his lap causing a loud smack, The bandit and Cherche moaned as she began riding his cock quickly. She reached over to the table and took one of the potions out of the boxes and drank it down in one gulp. The bandit groaned as her pussy immediately tightened to that of a virgin and the increased pleasure from the magic was making them both lose their minds. He held her hips and helped push Cherche’s fat ass down onto him quicker and quicker. Both of their minds went blank as they continued on pure instinct. Cherche could feel his big cock pushing deep into her slick hole but her ass was getting red from slamming down into him so hard though any pain that brought was washed away thanks to the pleasure the potion granted them. After a few minutes she sat down fully on his cock as they both came. Her pussy squirted all over the bandits lap and the chair while he filled her womb with huge spurts of cum.

Turning around Cherche gave the bandit a rough kiss then laid down flat on the floor while using her hands to spread wide open. The bandit got down on the floor and hovered his body over hers while aligning his cock with the waiting pussy below him. He pushed into her and began pumping into the tight cunt at a fast pace. Cherche bit her lips trying to hold back moans as cock filled her, rubbing every inch of her wet insides. The bandit was getting tired and losing steam as the feeling of wet pussy walls squeezing was bringing him closer to another climax by the second. He groaned as with one final pump more cum flooded Cherche’s already full womb. The bandit sat back in the chair exhausted but Cherche wasn't finished yet. She got between his legs and covered his dick in her huge bust. Relaxing in the chair the bandit enjoyed the feeling of her soft warm tits as he began thrusting between them. Her breasts were so large that his cock was completely covered but every now and then Cherche could see the tip just barely peak through the warm fuckhole. The bandits cock was slick in Cherche’s juices letting him hammer away in the warm embrace of her tits freely.

Cherche felt his cock throbbing before the tip poked out between her boobs and with a loud groan from the bandit warm shots of cum splashed onto her face and down on her tits. By the time he was done she was covered in seed which she lapped up quickly. Giving the bandit an enjoyable sight of Cherche licking cum off her boobs.

Getting up after finishing cleaning herself Cherche gave the bandits softening cock one last kiss before going to her room to get ready for the long night ahead. 

A lot of the bandits had left for a few days and were finally coming back tonight so Cherche helped plan a little welcome home party. The room they had prepared for the event had a wall with two holes in it that led to a small storage room, This was going to be Olivia and Cordelia’s post for the night. A sturdy table had been put in the room with some soft pillows so Cherche could lay there all night for anyone who wanted a go with her. And finally there were some cat ears and a cat tail that Lucina would be wearing as she would be jerking and sucking a group of men in the center of the room.

Just before the party was going to start the girls all arrived and Cherche immediately directed them to their places. She had quickly become their leader in the dungeon they now called home.

Olivia and Cordelia walked down the hall a few feet and entered the small storage room. Once inside both girls began to undress. Cordelia was assigned to the blowjob hole so she got on her knees next to the wall and put her face in front of the hole waiting for her first guest. Olivia was going to be taking cocks in her pussy, She walked up to the second hole which was large enough for her to fit her large butt through and got into position. On the other side of the wall all that could be seen of the dancer was her ass and pussy on full display.

Lucina took her cat ears and tail as she sat on the floor in the center of the room. Slowly she inserted the cat tail which was beaded on the end into her ass causing her to try and fail to hold back whines as her backdoor was filled.

Meanwhile Cherche got up on the table and laid back into the soft pillows while spreading her legs giving anyone full access to her waiting cunt.

The girls could hear the men talking down the hall making their way over so they all chugged one of the magic potions quickly, finally the main event was about to begin. Once the men entered the room they all split up and went to find their entertainment for the night.

One bandit put is cock through a hole and immediately felt soft lips and a warm wet mouth began to suck steadily along his length. Cordelia was giving her first man of the night a gentle affectionate blowjob. She would slide the cock into the back of her mouth and give it a hard suck while teasing it with her tongue then she would pull back to the head and give it kisses and licks. It didn't take long before the man started throbbing but before he came Cordelia pulled back and began kissing the bottom of the tip softly to bring him over the edge, warm cum began pouring onto her face and hair covering her in white. She licked some of it off but before she could get it all another cock poked through the hole and she got back to work. By the time she was done with all the men her entire body was dripping in cum and her stomach felt warm with all the seed she happily drinked up.

Next to Cordelia’s station Olivia was moaning as someone was fondling her soft butt with a good smack every now and then. After a few moments she felt a fat cock filling her tight pussy and began thrusting wildly while gripping hard onto her bouncing ass. He was going so fast and hard Olivia was struggling to stay still as he fucked her like an animal. She came hard squeezing and milking him for cum which he gave to the eager slut. Cum blasted into her as he held his cock deep against her cervix making sure every hot shot of spunk went into her womb. The bandit pulled out with a loud pop and the sound of cum pouring out of her pussy and onto the floor soon could be heard soon after. This pace continued for hours with countless men ravaging her and by the end the dancer was on the floor ass red and pussy profusely leaking cum as her hips and legs felt like jelly from so much rough fucking.

Cherche had cocks in both hands while another was rubbing against her pussy all of them very eager to be pleased. This was utter bliss for the wyvern rider and got even better as a thick warm shaft filled her cunt making her gasp as she felt him reach deep inside. The bandit began pumping into her while she massaged and sucked on the dicks in her hands. Every few minutes the bandit in her cunt would speed up a bit and she would match that pace with her hands and mouth on the other boys. Once the man between her legs was ponding full speed into her slick hole she took the two other cocks and shoved both in her mouth slobbering all over them. The boys getting the sloppy blowjob came first shooting spurts of jizz onto Cherche’s face and breast while the one in her pussy pulled out and shot his load onto her stomach. After they were done and walked away three more boys took their places and Cherche wasted no time getting to work. By the end of the night she was cuddled into the pillows on the table enjoying the warmth the cum covering her whole body brought.

Lucina was surrounded by cocks while she sat on the ground in the center of the room. She had two in her hands while swapping between taking two in her mouth with two more using her hair to stoke themselves. Moaning and Purring as she licked and sucked every inch of the tasty cocks being fed to her, the princess was happy to be a slutty kitty for them. The guys in her mouth enjoyed hard sucks and licks before being pulled into the back of her throat which would then tighten on their dicks as she gagged and drooled on them covering her slim body in drool and precum. Her soft hands were giving two other men gentle handjobs as the ones behind enjoyed the silky blue hair sliding across their cocks. All the men pulled back and stoked their dicks as they came at the same time groaning loudly while praising their kitten. Lucina Shivered and whined as warm sprays of thick jizz were shooting at her from every direction coating her in a layer of cum. After a few hours of doing this with different groups of men Lucina was laying in a pool of cum basking in how the slimy warm liquid felt on her skin.

The shepherds never found their missing comrades and assumed them to be dead while the girls lived out happy days in the dungeon enjoying being bandit sex slaves. They even were allowed to leave and walk freely outside but they alway came back to their masters without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave any feedback or suggestions for future chapters! :D


End file.
